Previous line fastener devices typically required a degree of fine motor skills and manual dexterity to quickly and properly thread and knot the line to the fastener. Prior fastener devices also require the use of both hands to properly thread and tie the line to the fastener. Further, the nature and function of most fastener devices require that any knot formed between the fastener and the line be permanent, thus necessitating a cutting of the line to remove the fastener from the line. In addition to the damage associated with cutting the line, prior fastener devices may place undesirable wear and tear on a line. Finally, many known fasteners allow line to slip or loosen which can be undesirable and even dangerous.
It is desirable to provide a fastener device that overcomes the shortcomings described above by allowing a user to quickly and easily tie a line to the fastener resulting in a secure, non-slip line attachment that is just as quickly and easily untied with little to no damage to the line.